


Tomorrow

by space_amie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_amie/pseuds/space_amie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Eren finally reach the outside world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, so I would really appreciate your opinions and constructive criticism

My life has been hell.

I died. Almost. If it weren't for Eren I wouldn't be here today.

I watched him die. Right in front of my eyes. And I couldn’t to anything about it. I was just sitting there, frozen in shock, unable to move. But I survived. Even more important- he survived.

I went through hell and back. And now I’m here. Right where I belong. Outside and yet safe, with him and yet at home.

I start running, leaving all my worries behind me. The past is forgotten and the future is now. I feel tears form in my eyes and just laugh them away. Eren darts after me when he sees me running. He takes my hand. We both run while holding hands and laughing. We can’t believe our own eyes we are outside. I stop and turn to him. I just look deep into his eyes while cupping his face with my hands. I smile wider and kiss him. It was the sweetest kiss we ever shared.

We find a spot soaked in the sunlight. I sit and just drink in the scene around me. Eren approaches me and hugs me from behind. He leans forward and puts his head on my shoulder. He whispers, “We’re here, we made it”. I kiss him again, this time with more passion and need. I finally feel at peace.

Eren suddenly pulls away and says, “Bet you can’t catch me” as he starts to run away. I whine his name and go after him.

There is a field of ripe wheat. The sun begins to set over it and covers everything in gold. It’s like I see beauty for the first time in my life. I am truly happy for the first time in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this little drabble of mine please leave kudos and if you'd like to see more follow my tumblr @smolspacedan   
> \- Amie  
> p.s.-you can send me prompts cause I'm always a slut for some aot


End file.
